Siken Lust
by Meaka420
Summary: Yuno Gasai x Delic. The little yandere girl face up the Host and... Shit happens.


Disclaim: I do not own any characters from Durarara/Mirai Nikki

[Author note: This is a gift for the new gf of Delic-sama and I hope she`ll not kill him before~ ]

.

.

.

"Hmm.. I kill people for fun." She comes out of nowhere in his psychedelic day dreaming.

He laughs madly while the pink smoke rises everywhere. "Well, I use to kill people too, but... in bed~ If you know what I mean~" He winks playfully.

"Oh really?" She crawls up to him. "Can you show me?" She giggles mostly like a innocent teen girl and longs to him. He got confused when she starts to nibbles his ear.

He takes a good look at her fixing his view on her chest. "Well... the first service is free~ "

"Then.. shall we get going to bed then?"

He picks her and opens a door with foot then throws her in bed.

"Ah!" She rolls around the bed, laughing cutely, then she pretend to fall asleep.

He grabs her leg and turns her on the other side of the bed, then he jumps in bed near her. "So... what are we going to do?"

She smiles and plays with his hair.

He waited an answer, but all she did was to sink her face onto his chest then looks up at him."You smell good... "

He recovers from the confusing moment and jumps up from bed taking off his white coat and pink striped shirt, then loses his tie. "That`s just in case I`m gonna fall asleep. "

She looked at his muscular body in awe as her cheeks warmed up, turning cherry red as she slowly undressed, now only in her pink bra and panties "I hope you don't mind me sleeping like this.." She said as she turned her back on him, starting to drift in her sleep.

He blushes a bit confused then gets in bed near her, hugging her from behind. "I don`t... "

She blushed from in front, heat radiating from her whole body as such a handsome host hugged her. "Goodnight.." She said shyly.

"Good...night..." He said softly closing eyes wrapping his arms around her heated body.

That night she couldn't sleep properly, feeling such a host sleeping with her she turned around, seeing his handsome face how she wanted to kiss those luscious lips of his-but she controlled herself as she slept on his chest-even drooled on it.

He started to snore lightly holding the little pink head on his chest. At a point he opened one of his margenta eyes to see if she s sleeping well.

She was sleeping cutely on his chest, snoring quite cutely as the young girl she was as her arms were wrapped around his body.

He hugs her more and kiss her forehead softly.

Day finally came as she was still asleep on his chest

He opens eyes widen and widen eyes on the little girl curling on his chest. He tries to get up without to wake her. He went in the kitchen to make lunch.

She slowly woke up feeling the presence gone beside her as she sat up straight, stretching and rubbing her eyes as she slowly stood up from the bed "Delic-san?"

"Y-Yeah..?" He answers from the kitchen, while he finish making 2 bows on rise and vegetables. "Are you awake already? Hungry? Come here~! "

She giggled as she walked to the kitchen, sniffing the delicious smell lingering in the air as she sat on the chair "Wow I never knew hosts were so good at cooking"

"Well, I actually use to live alone and when customers come here~ They only need a good fuck~!" He said while placing the dishes on the little table and collapses on the tatami grabbing hungry the chopsticks. "Come eat, don`t be shy~"

She laughed at his words "only a good fuck, hm?" as she started eating his cooking "Oh my, you'd make a good wife! Kidding! Kidding!" She said as she giggled, continuing to eat

The blonde host rises an eyebrows at the remark, then starts to eat with a happy hungry expression. "I use to be the manly one in the relationship with my customers~"

"Relationship? You mean fake relationship right?" she smiled as she finished her food "Thank you for the food!"

"It`s a statement for me and customers~" He finish eating faster than her and grabs the plates and let them to wash some other time. "So what do you want to do today, Yuno-chan?"

"Hmm.. Bathe together!" she said with a sly smile

He giggles while showing her where the bathroom is. "You can put your clothes her, and here is the bath tube, and... I`m going to take some towels" He showed all of this, while turning on the hot water.

She nodded as a sign of understanding as she slowly stripped off her bra and panties as she dipped then finally sat in the tub "Hurry Delic-san, the water's really good!"

He blushes and turns her red face to somewhere else while taking off his white pants and (black) boxers silently. Then he comes in the bathtube giggling trying to not push her with his legs.

"Gaah! You're legs are so long!" She teased as she splashed water at him, sinking down to hide her red face.

He glares a little confused while turning body pose so she can stay in his lap~ like position. "Umm... Better now?"

She gasped underwater as something touched her back but ignored it "Y-yes.."

He looks away still blushing and has a dirty feeling that his thing will wake and he didn`t actually feel like a molester. "I-I am sorry, Yuno-chan..." He said sadly looking for the shampoo and conditioner.

She laughed softly at his adorableness as she stayed put on his lap "Let me wash you Delic-san!" she said excitedly as she grabbed for the shampoo first and started shampooing his hair, having to kneel in front of him to reach his head as her small chest showed.

His eyes widen seeing her tits and blushes in excitement and the feeling someone else is touching his hair. "S-sure, Yuno-chan.." He would slaps himself to stop staring at her boobies, but concentrates and close his eyes thinking that it`s ok, but his arousal grew even more.

As she finished rinsing his hair she started soaping his muscular body up, his broad shoulders, his strong biceps and all as she slowly went down, feeling something hard she shouldn't touch but still soaped it up and down.

He couldn`t concentrate to chill himself that much and runs his fingers on her body while his arousal was wake and up a long time ago, with all his concentration.

She rinsed the soap off his body as she looked at him, her face bright red "W-why are you touching my body like that Delic-san?"

He couldn`t stop his hands and places his playfull hands on your boobies, like he didn`t hear your voice at all and he stills staring while playing with her nipples.

"D-Delic-san what are you d-doing!" She said with muffled moans, biting her lip as the sensation dawned into her as her nipples started getting hard and pointy at his touch.

He plays more with her nipple, while he drags you closer holding your chubby ass. "I think I want to last this bath with you~" He giggles while his view fixes on your boobies a while ago.

"N-no.. I don't want someone who doesn't love me, to touch me!" She said as she shoved him off her, wrapping her arms around her chest.

He giggles moving his view right in her eyes. Their pinky eyes met "I think we can change that. He licks his lips smirking.

"N-No.. I don't want to do it out of lust" She said nervously and shakily, quite scared of the host's advances on her.

He lifts her up more and rests his hands on her ass. "You know, lust is something that we all dare, but just a few can get ride on me~" He winks playfully trying to convince you.

"N-no.." She said blushing, her pink eyes piercing at his as if telling him she actually wanted it.

He kiss her lips even through without entering in her mouth and gets back. His hands get away from her ass and waited for her reaction. He assumed that he already made a first move, but he didn`t want to feel like a rapist anymore.

She sighed, her warm breath radiating to his as she nipped his bottom lip as to open it, letting her tongue in as she put her hands on his cheek "O-only this once..nn" The innocent girl said.

He grabs her hair roughly and melt into a deep french kiss, while his inner is giggling.

She yelped for a second, surprised of his action and wrapped her arms around his neck, moving closer to him as to deepen the kiss.

The host wraps an arm on her little waist and with the other plays with her hair.

She wrapped her little tongue around his as she sucked on it then pulled it in and out of her mouth playfully, now starting to be more relaxed with him "D-Delic-san what do you want.. really?" She asked muffly in the kiss.

He pets her hair while his attention moved on her boobies. "I guess... a little fun.. if you agree, of course..~" He giggles while he lifts her more , but did not place her on his arousal.

She sighed as she felt herself grow warmer.

He places her on his cock and waited for a reaction from her side.

Her whole face turned red as she winced in surprise "W-what is this, Delic-san?" She asked, putting her hands on his shoulders.

He starts to thrust in the little girl, knowing it s totally wrong, because she is under age.

She suddenly screamed in pain, blood trickling down her inner thighs "D-Delic-san it hurts!" She said, flinching and holding tight onto his shoulder in pain.

He lifts her up and went slowly. "You... virgin, right?" He worries about her pain.

She nodded, breathing quite heavily "And you're not.. p-please.. be gentle on me.."

He thrust slowly wrapping an arm around her waist to hold still her.

"Delic-san.." She said as she nudged her forehead with his, their warm breathes mixing.

He kisses her to make her forget the pain.

She held to him tight, her fingers digging to his skin as she kissed him passionately, their mixed salivas dripping down the tub water.

He enjoyed it so much and almost forgot about this her first time and went a little deeper thrusting continuously.

She winced and flinched in pain for a few minutes until it was changed into muffled moans of pleasure.

He thrusts even harder and a little faster forgetting about the possibility to break her little body.

She moaned quite loudly, her high pitched voice echoing around the bathroom as her body suddenly moved with his, moving her hips together with his thrusting as she seemed to enjoy it.

He wraps both arms around her little body lifting her more in the thrust and starts to kiss her neck softly.

She held onto his arms as her little breasts bounced gracefully, feeling quite weird as the water went inside her together with his hardness "D-Delic.. I'm nearing my limit" she said in a muffled voice, followed with a moan.

He bites her ear to amplify her release.

She shuddered in pleasure as she came.

He smirks while he comes like a pig in her. "HAPPY END~ "

"Ahahaha, I`ll kill you!" She roars insanely.

[Meaka420: Ahh.. I kind of dislike the name I choose for the fanfic... and what about this oneshot... well I don`t ship Delic x Yuno, but let it be xD Ja~

Yumeno: Pedo ... ]


End file.
